Worth Love
by kumikoverdose
Summary: Orang-orang berkata aku adalah orang bodoh. Yang mempertahankanmu selama ini. Kau yang hanya mempermainkanku dan tak serius denganku. Tapi ketahuilah, kau adalah segalanya. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Uang tak berharga bagiku. Tapi bersamamu adalah hal paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki. [KRISTAO/TAORIS] OC: Luhan, Minseok/Xiumin, Jongdae/Chen. GS for UKE


**Worth Love**

**Present by Miko**

**EXO YAOI FAN FICTION**

**Cast: Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao**

**Hurt, comfort, drama, romance, genderswitch**

_**Orang-orang berkata aku adalah orang bodoh. Yang mempertahankanmu selama ini. Kau yang hanya mempermainkanku dan tak serius denganku. Tapi ketahuilah, kau adalah segalanya. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Uang tak berharga bagiku. Tapi bersamamu adalah hal paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki.**_

**Backsound: Justin Bieber – Love Me**

**Jason Chen – Love The Way You Lie & Not Afraid mashup**

Yifan mengecup lembut bibir _kissable_ itu. Hanya memberinya sebatas kecupan dan setelah itu ia membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinga Zitao. Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Zitao dan melihat betapa memerahnya wajah sang kekasih.

"Sekarang masuklah ke dalam. Ibu pasti mengawatirkanmu." Ujar Yifan lembut diselingi senyuman hangat. Zitao mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Tapi Yifan tak mempermasalahkannya.

Setelah yakin bahwa kekasihnya pulang dengan selamat, Yifan masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman sang kekasih.

Drrt... drrt..

Ponsel Yifan bergetar menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pesan. Yifan tak memperdulikannya. Well! Dia kan harus fokus menyetir. Ia masih sayang nyawanya.

Satu jam kemudian, Yifan sudah berada di depan apartemennya. Iya. Rumah kekasihnya memang sangat jauh dari apartemennya. Karena mereka memang tinggal di kota yang berbeda. Yifan di Guang Zu dan Zitao di Beijing.

Yifan mengecek ponselnya dan bola matanya berputar malas. Yang benar saja, 20 pesan dari sahabatnya. Ia merutuki dirinya memiliki sahabat yang sangat posesif. Walaupun hanya sahabatnya saja yang tahu dan tetap bertahan walau hinaan terus keluar dari bibir seksi Yifan.

_From: my foolfriend_

_Yifan. Kau masih bersama Zitao?_

_From: my foolfriend_

_Yifan, kau bersama Zitao?_

_From: my foolfriend_

_Yifan, kau mengantar Zitao pulang?_

_From: my foolfriend_

_Hey! Where are you, cool city guy?_

_Why you leaved your client?_

_From: my foolfriend_

_Yifan! Yifan! Yifan!_

_Kuharap kusebut namamu tiga kali dan kau segera menghadiri rapatmu._

_Kau mau kontrak ini dibatalkan?_

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Yifan muak sih. Dia hanya ingin mengantar kekasihnya pulang setelah dari pagi sampai malam harus kuliah. Ia tak mau kekasihnya pulang bersama orang lain atau naik bis. Hell no!

Yifan menekan tombol warna hijau dan menunggu panggilannya tersambung dengan sahabat menyebalkannya.

"_Hallo. Yifan! Kau ada dimana? Kau masih di rumah Zitao? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?_" Suara di seberang sana benar-benar menganggu gendang telinga Yifan. Oh, baru juga tersambung dan pemuda di seberang sana sudah memberikannya beberapa pertanyaan dengan suara yang cepat dan sedikit cempreng.

"Aku sudah pulang. Memang apa yang akan aku lakukan pada gadis yang baru beranjak berumur 20 tahun? Kau gila, Lu? Dan ngomong-ngomong, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Minseok, kau yang akan menggantikanku rapat?" Kesal Yifan. Suara di seberang sana tertawa renyah.

"_Benar sih. Tapi wanita bakpau itu baru mengatakannya setelah aku mengirimkan ribuan pesan kepadamu._" Yifan menghela napas pelan.

"Kau saja yang bodoh tak menanyakannya terlebih dahulu. Aku mau istirahat. Besok aku ada janji dengan Zitao. Selamat tinggal." Yifan memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Bukan salahnya dong. Kan tadi Yifan yang menghubungi sahabatnya?

Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ke lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

**Worth Love**

Yifan berjongkok untuk memasangkan sepasang sepatu bermerek _Gucci_ kepada kaki indah Zitao. Setelah merasa cukup pas, Yifan mendongak dan tersenyum tulus. Zitao hanya tersipu malu dan menyuruh Yifan untuk segera berdiri.

"Kau mau beli dua atau tiga?" Tawar Yifan sambil mengambil dompetnya dan kartu kreditnya. Zitao tampak berpikir sebentar. Setelahnya ia mengacungkan dua jari kepada Yifan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji kepadaku bahwa kau akan selalu memakainya. Ok?" Zitao mengangguk lucu dan tersenyum manis. Yifan memberikan kartu kredit kepada pegawai di sana dan menyuruhnya mencarikan sepasang sepatu bergambar Panda yang lucu lagi.

"Setelah ini ayo makan siang." Zitao mengandeng lengan Yifan dan mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya.

"Aku mau makan ice cream dulu boleh? Melihat panda-panda lucu di kakiku membuatku ingin makan ice cream, _ge._ Bolehkan?" Yifan mengacak lembut rambut Zitao dan mengangguk.

"Apapun untukmu sayang."

**Worth Love**

Yifan mengambil dasinya dan mengenakannya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat memasangnya, ia menuju ke dapur dan mengambil roti panggangnya. Memakannya sambil berdiri dan menjadi tidak focus memasang dasinya.

Sret.

Dua tangan lentik nan cantik memegang dasinya dan membantu Yifan memasangkannya. Yifan tersenyum melihatnya. Kekasihnya, Zitao tengah memasangkan dasi untuknya. Seperti pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. Bedanya mereka belum menikah.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku _ge_? Aku bisa membuatkanmu nasi goreng sebagai sarapan." Ujar Zitao pelan. Yifan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Zitao. Roti panggangnya tadi sudah habis.

"Kau pasti lelah, aku tak tega membangunkanmu sayang." Zitao merapikan sedikit dasinya dan mengecup lembut bibir tebal Yifan.

"Semalam _gege_ juga bersemangat sekali. Pasti _gege_ juga lelah. Duduklah terlebih dahulu, aku akan membuatkanmu nasi goreng." Zitao melepaskan kedua tangan Yifan yang melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya. Kemudian ia membuka lemari es dan mencari bahan-bahan yang sekiranya cukup untuk kesehatan Yifan. Zitao akan membuatkan nasi goreng sayur.

Yifan menuruti apa yang Zitao katakan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tengahnya. Ia melihat Zitao yang dengan telaten menggunakan pisau dan alat-alat masak lainnya. Yifan benar-benar beruntung memiliki kekasih yang bisa memasak seperti Zitao, dan juga bisa mengukur makanan apa saja yang seharusnya Yifan makan.

Ia tak perduli dengan cemoohan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia seorang pedofil. Biarkan saja apa kata orang lain. Cinta itu tidak memandang usia. Apa salahnya kalau ia lebih tua 15 tahun dari Zitao?

Ia begitu mencintai Zitao. Begitupula sebaliknya. Biarkan orang-orang mengatakan ia hanya mempermainkan Zitao. Ketahuilah, semenjak Yifan bertemu dengan Zitao, di dalam hatinya ia sudah memantabkan akan serius dengan gadis itu. Atau orang-orang yang mengatakan ia hanya sebagai bank berjalannya Zitao. Apa salahnya ia memberikan sedikit uangnya kepada separuh jiwanya? Zitao juga tidak pernah menuntut lebih. Terkadang sih.

Tapi Yifan tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Zitao selalu berjanji akan hidup bersamanya. Selamanya. Entahlah, apakah janji wanita bisa dipercayanya. Apapun itu, Yifan akan mempercayainya kalau keluar dari bibir kucing Zitao.

Chup.

Kecupan lembut di keningnya membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Zitao sudah selesai membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Zitao duduk di seberangnya dan memakan sarapannya.

"_Gege_ harus menghabiskannya." Tutur Zitao. Yifan merasa ia sedang sarapan bersama Ibunya. Zitao yang manis.

"Kau ada kelas hari ini?" Tanya Yifan dan memakan nasi gorengnya dengan lahap. Bukan karena Yifan orangnya rakus, ingat. Dia sedang terburu-buru untuk berangkat bekerja.

"Iya. Nanti siang aku ada kelas. Tapi _gege_ tak perlu khawatir. Mimi-_ge_ akan mengantarku." Jelas Zitao dan menyeruput sedikit teh hangatnya. Yifan mengernyit tak suka. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Zitao jadi bingung.

"Apakah _gege _sudah kenyang? Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk menghabiskannya. Jangan sampai aku mendengar kabar kau sakit." Zitao kesal kalau Yifan tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Yifan menghela napasnya sejenak dan memegangi kepalanya. Zitao yang tidak peka.

"Maaf. tiba-tiba _gege _merasa tidak napsu." Zitao mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sangat imut. Yifan tak melihatnya, karena ia tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Zitao berdiri dan menghampiri Yifan. Ia menarik kepala Yifan dan menatapnya dengan aegyo andalannya. Yifan menelan ludahnya kasar. Sial!

"Mau Zitao suapin?" Tawar Zitao dengan senyum manisnya. Yifan seakan-akan terhipnotis. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Zitao duduk dipangkuannya. Mengambil piringnya dan menyuapinya dengan sedikit erotis. Yifan tak perduli kalau nanti ia akan terlambat.

"Kau sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Mimi-_ge_ ketika _gege_ sedang bekerja?" Tanya Yifan. Zitao hanya berdehem.

"Tapi tidak juga. Terkadang aku malah bermain bersama kekasihnya. Henli _jiejie_. Calon kakak sepupu ipar itu sangat baik. Aku menyayanginya. Aku banyak bertanya kepadanya mengenai kendala hubungan kami _ge._" Jelas Zitao. Yifan bernapas lega.

"Kendala hubungan kita?"

"Bukan kendala sih. Lupakan saja." Zitao meletakkan piringnya di atas meja dan memberikan kopi hangatnya kepada Yifan.

"Kenapa _gege_ merasa tidak ingin berangkat bekerja, Zi?" Ujar Yifan dan menghabiskan kopi hangatnya sekali teguk. Zitao jadi bingung dengan sikap Yifan.

"Nakal." Bisik Yifan tepat di telinga Zitao dan ia mencium cuping telinga Zitao. Bibirnya berpindah mencium pipi bulat Zitao dan berakhir ke bibir kucing gadis itu.

Yifan mencium bibir Zitao dengan napsu dan juga cinta. Ia memengangi kedua pipi Zitao agar gadis itu tidak menolak ciumannya. Zitao memeluk tubuh kekar Yifan dan menerima sikap Yifan yang benar-benar mendominasinya.

Yifan melepaskan ciumannya dan mengecup lembut kedua mata Zitao yang terpejam. Gadis di depannya mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Rasa kopi." Gumam Zitao. Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia berdiri dan menggendong tubuh Zitao. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dengan bibir yang mencumbui wajah dan leher Zitao. Yifan jadi terlihat seperti paman genit yang mesum.

Sesampainya di kamar, Yifan merebahkan tubuh Zitao di atas ranjang. Ia melepas dasi yang sudah susah payah Zitao pakaikan tadi. Ia melepas kemejanya dan menampakkan tubuhnya yang memiliki six packs. Wajah Zitao memerah melihatnya.

Yifan menindih tubuh Zitao dan akan mencium bibir kucing itu. Zitao juga sudah siap dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun-

Drrt… drt…

-ponsel Yifan bergetar dan mengganggu mereka. Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Zitao dan mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya.

_My fool friend is calling_

Sialan! Yifan menggeram kesal dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Ada apa, Lu?" nada kesal Yifan tak bisa ditahannya. Zitao membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Yifan menampakkan wajah kesal dengan telepon genggam di tangan kirinya.

"_Yifan! Kenapa kau belum berangkat? Kau tidak lupa kalau hari ini ada meeting dengan client dari Hongkong kan?_" Yifan menghela napasnya.

"Aku sibuk. Kau saja yang menggantiku. Atau si Minseok saja, jika kau ingin gajimu kupotong." Yifan menutup sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia membanting ponselnya ke meja yang dekat dengan ranjangnya dan melihat kea rah Zitao yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan sangat imut.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah imutmu kepadaku, Zi." Yifan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Zitao.

"Minseok _jiejie_ cantik ya?" Yifan tersenyum ketika mendengar nada cemburu dari bibir Zitao. Ia mengecup bibir kucing itu. Namun Zitao menolaknya dengan mendorong dada Yifan.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Zi. Ketahuilah."

**Worth Love**

Yifan ingin sekali menyumpal mulut sahabatnya dengan sepatu pantofelnya. Sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya selama puluhan tahun itu selalu cerewet. Sepertinya Yifan harus mencarikan sahabatnya kekasih agar tutup mulut.

"Yifan. Dengarkan! Apa kau tak tahu kalau banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dan seksi? Kenapa kau sampai memuja Zitao? Apa bagusnya dari gadis yang baru beranjak dewasa itu?" Ujar Luhan. Yifan memijat keningnya sebentar. Kepalanya jadi pening mendengarkan ocehan Luhan.

"Kau akan merasa bodoh ketika sedang jatuh cinta, Lu." Ujar Yifan pada akhirnya. Luhan tertawa renyah.

"Tidak semua, Fan. Mungkin Zitao menggunakan guna-guna agar kau jatuh pada pesonanya dan menggunakan uangmu untuk menikmati indahnya dunia ini."

"Jaga bicaramu, Lu! Zi adalah segala-segalanya bagiku. Dia satu-satunya untukku."

"You are such a sucker for love, Fan. Aku pernah melihatnya jalan-jalan bersama teman lelaki di kampusnya, bahkan mereka terlihat sangat mesra."

"Kau pasti salah lihat."

"Zitao, kekasihmu itu. Hanya memanfaatkanmu saja, Fan. Ketika aku sedang kencan bersama Jongdae, aku melihat Zitao membeli beberapa barang. Dan uangnya berasal dari rekeningmu. Jika aku tak salah lihat nama perusahaan ini." Dahi Yifan berkedut. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sahabat di depannya ini.

"Tunggu! Kau berkencan dengan Jongdae? Si penyanyi bersuara tinggi dan si pecinta bebek karet warna ungu itu?" Yifan mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Wufan. Minseok lebih menggoda daripada Zitao. Si wanita bakpau itu juga sudah cukup matang untuk dinikahi." Yifan menggertakkan giginya. Luhan hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Dengarkan aku, Wufan. Atau kau akan menyesalinya. Zitao itu penjilat uangmu."

"Kau tak pernah menghabiskan hidupmu bersamanya, Lu. Jangan asal bicara." Geram Yifan sambil berdiri. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan memukul wajah tampan sahabatnya. Kemudian keluar dari ruangannya menuju ke atap. Untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang baru saja dikompori oleh Luhan.

"Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu, Wu Yifan."

**Worth Love**

Zitao menunggu mobil Yifan di depan kampusnya. Setengah jam adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu. Tapi Zitao tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Selama ia bisa pulang dengan gratis. Haha.

Zitao mengecek arlojinya dan membuang napasnya dengan kasar. Kenapa kekasihnya lama sekali menjemputnya? Apakah baru saja selesai meeting? Tapi kenapa pria dewasa itu tidak menghubunginya terlebih dahulu?

Drtt.. drt..

Ponsel Zitao bergetar. Menandakan Yifan tengah menghubunginya. Dengan cepat, Zitao mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria.

"Hallo. _Gege_ dimana? Kenapa _gege_ lama sekali?" Sapa Zitao dan dengan sabar menunggu suara baritone khas dari seberang sana.

"_Hallo. Zi? Kau masih di kampus? Maaf aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Aku ada meeting mendadak dan aku harus pergi ke luar kota sekarang juga. Hubungi Mimi-ge saja untuk menjemputmu, sayang. Aku mencintaimu._" Raut wajah Zitao menunjukkan kalau ia tengah kecewa. Menunggu selama setengah jam dan kekasihmu tak jadi menjemputmu, itu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi Zitao.

Dengan sadisnya, Zitao memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menonaktifkan ponselnya. Ia menghela napasnya dengan pelan dan mulai berjalan ke terminal bus. Wu Yifan benar-benar menyebalkan. Uang jajan Zitao jadi terpotong karena bus sialan itu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Yifan tengah menatap ponselnya dengan nanar. Zitao marah. Seharusnya ia nekat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Membiarkan Luhan atau Minseok untuk menggantikannya di rapat dan ia menjemput kekasihnya.

Tapi Yifan tak bisa menangkalnya. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus melalaikan pekerjaan pentingnya. Ia bekerja juga untuk menghidupi Zitao kelak. Ia harus tabah kalau Zitao akan dibonceng oleh kakak sepupunya. Yifan, mereka sepupuan. Untuk apa kau cemburu?

"Kau tak menjemput kekasihmu?" Tanya Luhan dan memberikan _Americano Coffee_ kepada Yifan. Setelahnya, ia duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan kerja Yifan. Menyeruput sedikit _Vanilla Latte-_nya.

"Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus absen meeting, Lu." Jawab Yifan dengan nada lesu. Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Apa ia marah? Karena kau, uang jajannya jadi terpotong karena naik bus sialan itu?" Yifan mendelik ke arahnya. Luhan hanya nyengir bodoh dan segera meminta maaf.

"Tapi, dengan begini aku bisa menghabiskan malam Rabu-ku dengan Chenchen. Aku akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan mendengarnya mendesahkan namaku. Haha." Luhan berujar sambil tertawa bahagia. Dahi Yifan berkedut dan melempar Luhan dengan berkas.

"Hey! Itu sakit bodoh!" Luhan tak terima kalau ia dilempar dengan benda keras itu. Sahabat sialan!

"Jauhkan mulut mesummu itu dari kantorku, Lu. Sudah sana pergi! Temui kekasih penyanyimu itu." Yifan menyeruput _Americano Coffee_ yang tadi dikasih oleh Luhan. Ia tak memandang kea rah Luhan lagi.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu, aku akan melamar Jongdae malam ini. Sebulan lagi, aku akan mengganti marganya menjadi Lu Jongdae. Selamat menunggu sampai Zitao cukup umur untuk menikah, Wufan." Luhan pergi dari ruangan itu setelah mengucapkan kalimat sialan kepada Yifan.

"Sialan! Padahal Jongdae juga baru berumur 23 tahun dan dia baru lulus S1 dari kuliah Musiknya." Yifan berujar kesal.

**Worth Love**

Yifan memesan _Americano Coffee_ seperti biasanya. Di Star Bucks. Ia menunggu dengan duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Yang berada tak jauh dari kasir. Ia memandang keluar jendela.

Ia menajamkan penglihatannya ketika melihat sosok gadis yang dikenalnya. _Bukankah itu Zitao? Siapa pemuda yang bersamanya itu?_ Yifan mengernyit tak suka dan kembali berdiri. Ia memaksa agar pesanannya cepat selesai dan ia bisa menghampiri Zitao.

Yifan meremas dompetnya ketika melihat Zitao tertawa bahagia bersama pemuda itu. Ia ingin sekali membunuh pemuda itu yang sudah berani merebut tawa Zitao dan juga sudah berani mengecup ujung kepala kekasihnya. Sial!

Yifan berlari keluar setelah mendapatkan _Americano Coffee_-nya. Ia mengikuti kemana Zitao dan pemuda itu pergi. Yifan tertinggal cukup jauh. Namun, ia segera memeluk tubuh Zitao dari belakang dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya menggenggam kopinya.

Zitao yang mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari Yifan hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat tangan kekar kekasihnya yang bergetar. Pemuda yang tadi bersama Zitao jadi bingung.

"Zi, dia siapa? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya pemuda tersebut. Zitao masih terdiam. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia tak mampu untuk berkata-kata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Zi." Bisik Yifan dengan nada sedikit merengek. Sudut bibir Zitao terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Maaf tuan. Kalau anda tidak memiliki urusan penting, lebih baik anda meninggalkan kami. Saya dan Zitao ada urusan. Kami harus belanja lagi untuk keperluannya." Ujar pemuda tadi. Yifan mendengus kesal dan melepaskan pelukannya kepada Zitao. Ia membalik tubuh Zitao dan mengecup lembut bibir Zitao.

"Aku percaya kepadamu, Zi. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku." Ujar Yifan dan setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Zitao. Ia berjalan sambil menyeruput _Americano Coffee_-nya. Hatinya sedang sakit sekarang. Tadi ia merasa ia ingin membunuh pemuda itu, tapi tidak di depan Zitao. Ia percaya Zitao hanya mencintainya.

Selamanya Yifan tak akan membiarkan Zitao pergi darinya. Kalau nanti Zitao lebih memilih pemuda tadi atau orang lainnya, ia bersumpah akan melakukan apapun demi mempertahankan Zitao di sampingnya. Yifan berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri.

To be continue


End file.
